The object of the present invention is a device and a method for coupling pulleys or gear wheels and the like.
Preferably, the present invention relates to a device and a method for coupling pulleys, gear wheels or other units which are intended for use in the motor field, and particularly in the racing field. More preferably, though not being limited thereto, the present invention relates to a device and a method for coupling pulleys, gear wheels and other drive units.
Pulleys or gear wheels are known, for example in drive systems, which consist of two parts interconnected by bolts requiring to be individually screwed/unscrewed during the assembly/disassembly step. Both steps are then quite complicated, laborious and require a certain amount of time also when carried out by skilled operators. A first general need is therefore to reduce costs and simplify the assembly/disassembly steps of the pulleys or gear wheels, for example in drive systems.
In addition, in the racing field, the need to optimize the performance of the vehicle on a track is particularly felt, such as by replacing the crown gears or pulleys of the drive system such that the vehicle can be quickly adapted to the conditions of the track. Accordingly, there results the need for reducing the replacement time of crown gears o pulleys defining the gear ratios of the power transmission between the motor and wheels of the vehicle.